Magic Of Love
by Lee Soo Ki
Summary: [KaiHun] Kai seorang playboy yg mengencani semua namja maupun yeoja. malah mengikuti taruhan teman-teman nya untuk dapat berpacaran dengan Sehun sang tetangga baru Kai. [Chapter 3 Update]
1. Chapter 1

**MAGIC OF LOVE**

**CAST**

**Sehun**

**Jongin**

**Chanyeol**

**Lay**

**Chapter 1**

Kaki Jongin (kai) terjulur panjang ditopang oleh sebuah sofa empuk. Tangannya sibuk memilih satu diantara sederet nama cewek-cewek yang di tulis dengan rapi dalam sebuah daftar panjang. Diraihnya handphone yg dari tadi tergeletak manis diatas meja belajar.

"Hallo, Kyungsoo ya? Malam minggu besok lo ada acara nggak? Kita jalan bareng yuk, bisa kan? Ok deh, besok jam 7 gue jemput. Dandan yg cantik ya, bye..." ujar Jongin dengan nada semanis mungkin. Sambil tersenyum simpul, cowok dengan berpostur tinggi dan berkulit tan itu melempar handphone nya keatas tempat tidur yg terletak bersebelahan dengan meja belajar.

"Kyungso itu anak musik atau tari, Kai? Kok kayaknya gue nggak pernah denger namanya? Anaknya cantik nggak?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan. Kedua alis cowok itu saling bertautan. Jongin menatap Chanyeol sepintas, tapi nggak dijawabnya pertanyaan dari sahabatnya yg sedang asik duduk di sofa panjang yg terletak tepat di depan televisi. Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan yg sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kyungsoo itu anak jurusan apa? Orang nanya malah nggak di jawab," ujar pemilik nama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu sewot. Jongin bangkit dari bangku meja belajarnya dan kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kyungsoo itu mahasiswa jurusan sekretaris." Jawab jongin singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Apa? Mahasiswa? Wah, ada juga ya mahasiswa yang mau diajakin kencan sama anak SMA? Ajaib juga tuh cewek," ujar Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Bukan dia yg ajaib, tapi gue yg ajaib! Ngomong-ngomong mana Lay? Perasaan tadi dia masih ada di samping elo?" tanya jongin sambil celingak celinguk mencari Lay.

"Ada hal seru yg terlewatkan sama gue ya?" tiba-tiba seorang berkulit putih muncul dari balik pintu toilet. Baik Jongin maupun Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Lo di toilet rupanya," ujar Jongin menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan nya sendiri sambil kembali mengalihkan pemandangannya ke televisi yg sedang menayangkan acara telenovela.

"Lay, masa si kai mau ngajakin mahasiswa kencan! Norak nggak tuh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil cengengesan.

"Ah, yg penting gue nggak bakalan sendirian di malam minggu ini. Berisik aja lo dari tadi," ujar kai sambil menekan tombol remote control untuk mengganti saluran televisi. Bosan banget kalau harus nonton telenovela yg panjang episodenya nggak ketulungan dan ujung-ujungnya Cuma buat orang nangis doang! Mendengar tanggapan kai, Lay hanya tersenyum simpul dan kemudian ikut duduk bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalau kai ngajak mahasiswa kencan, itu bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa," pikir Lay dalam hati.

Ketiga cowok itu memang sedang ngumpul di kamar kai seperti hari-hari biasanya. Mereka selalu ngumpul di waktu senggang, apalagi kalau besoknya ada ulangan. Eits... jangan salah sangka dulu. Mereka ngumpul bukan untuk belajar bareng, melainkan untuk mempersiapkan contekan. Walau ada pepatah mengatakan "menyontek itu dosa", tapi kan manusia bisa bertaubat. Dan saat paling tepat untuk bertobat adalah saat mereka sudah lulus sekolah.

Kenapa mereka selalu ngumpul dirumah Jongin? Pasalnya, kamar Jongin memang konplit banget buat dijadikan tempat ngumpul. Mulai dari TV, komputer, radio, kamar mandi pribadi, dan hebatnya lagi, sampai pesawat terbang pun ada! He he he... nggak perlu dipercaya, bercanda ding!

Jadi bisa dibayangkan dong sebesar apa kamar Jongin kalau barang-barang diatas (kecuali pesawat terbang) ditambah dengan lemari pakaian, spring bed, yg nggak ketinggalan meja belajar yg disulap kai menjadi tempat buat mencatat daftar namja atau yeoja yg dikencaninya, bisa masuk di dalam kamarnya! Pastinya kamar kai gede banget.

Pokok nya semua yg lo mau ada di kamar kai. Apalagi di kamar Jongin dipenuhi dengan poster cowok cewek cantik. Nggak heran kan kalau Chanyeol dan Lay pada betah disana, kalau laper mereka tinggal minta masakin sama Bi Jung, pembantu Jongin yg siap sedia di dapur.

"Vhannel 6 aja Kai. Ada tayangan ulang pemilihan Miss Universe," ujar Lay sambil melihat Kai terus mengubah-ubah channel televisi tanpa tujuan yg jelas. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, ketiganya sudah diam membisu, asyik menonton pemilihan Miss Universe untuk kedua kalinya. Ketiganya memang sudah menonton pemilihan ratu sejagat itu seminggu yang lalu. Tapi walaupun sudah menonton berapa kalipun kalau sudah menyangkut cewek cantik dan seksi nggak bakalan bosan.

Tak lama, tontonan yg tenang itu terganggu oleh kebisingan yang berasal dari luar kamar. Dengan rasa penasaran, Lay berjalan kepintu beranda Kai untuk melihat penyebab kebisingan yg mengganggu keasyikan mereka bertiga. Kamar Kai yg dilantai 2 itu memang menghadap langsung ke jalan, sehingga pemandangan yang ada diluar kamar bisa terlihat dari sana.

"Kai, emangnya Pak Soman udah pindah ya?" tanya Lay keheranan saat melihat ada 2 truk yg berhenti dirumah tetangga kai dengan perabot-perabotan rumah tangga dan sofa yg diangkutnya.

"Pak Soman? Siapa tuh?" tanya Kai kebingungan.

"Itu loh Kai, pengemis jalanan," jawab Lay asal.

"Hah, pengemis jalanan?" tanya Kai kebingungan.

"Ya ampun! Masa lo lupa sama tetangga lo yang botak dan bertampang kayak kulkas itu sih?! Seru Lay melirik heran ke arah Kai.

"Oh, kirain beneran pengemis jalanan! Baru mau gue tanya sejak kapan elo jadi ngurusin pengemis. Emang nya ada apa sama Pak... pak siapa tadi?" ujar Kai balik bertanya.

"Pak Soman!" seru Lay setengah jengkel.

"Kenapa kalian jadi ributin Pak Soman sih?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Masalahnya gue sekarang lagi liatin rumah tetangganya Kai, Chan. Kayaknya dia bakal dapat tetangga baru deh. Ada cowoknya lagi," ujar Lay tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke jendela.

Kai dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh ketika mendengar penuturan Lay.

"Cowok nya cakep nggak?" ujar Chanyeol dan kai kompak.

"Tau! Wajahnya samar-samar. Mata gue kan minus."

Lay memang nggak pakai kacamata walaupun matanya minus. Maklum, dia anti banget dengan namanya kacamata, walaupun sebenarnya dokter mata sudah menganjurkan nya memakai kacamata. Alasan nya simpel banget, pengen menjaga penampilan doang. Dokter mata tempat Lay memeriksakan matanya aja sampai angkat tangan, nggak mampu lagi membujuk Lay yg keukeuh SAY NO TO GLASSES, hehehehe.

"Mana sih? Coba gue liatin. Yah, ini sih bukan masalah mata lo minus lagi, tapi memang muka tuh cowok nggak keliatan jelas dari sini. Lo kenapa milih kamar di lantai atas sih, Kai?" ujar Chanyeol melirik kesal kearah Kai

"Gue lagi yg disalahin! Udah deh, kalian nonton aja dulu. Tuh cewek kan baru mau pindah ke sebelah, bukannya mau pindak dari sebelah kan?" ujar Kai memberi saran.

"Iya juga sih. Ayo Lay, kita nonton aja dulu. Sekarang acara nya udah sampai mana, Kai?"

"Kontes baju renang," ujar kai yg membuat Chanyeol dan Lay spontan panik.

"Yaaaaaaahhhhh! Kok lo nggak bilang bilang sih?" teriak keduanya sambil berlari secepat mungkin ke depan televisi.

...

Kai segera mengenakan seragam SMA nya ketika selesai mandi. Disemprotkan nya minya wangi ke baju seragamnya. Meskipun niat mau ke sekolah, tetapi penampilan harus tetap gaya dan mempesona dong. Setelah mengusapkan gel ke rambutnya, Kai segera turun dan menuju ke meja makan. Tampak disana adik semata wayangnya , Baekhyun, sedang asyik mengoleskan selai kacang ke roti nya. Disebelah Baekhyun juga ada Chanyeol dan Lay... LOH? Kok chanyeol dan lay ada di rumah gue?!

"Hei, ngapain pagi-pagi gini kalian datang kerumah gue? Pakai acara sarapan segala," tanya Kai kaget.

"Jangan gitu dong, Kai. Kami kan jadi nggak enak hati," uajr chanyeol sambil mencomot isi roti selai kacang yg ketiga. Dari tampang nya, sama sekali nggak keliatan kalau dia lagi merasa nggak enak hati.

"Ceritanya gini kak," Baekhyun buka mulut, ingin memberikan penjelasan pada kakak sematawayangnya.

"Tapi waktu Kak Chanyeol dan kak Lay datang, kakak lagi mandi. Jadi baekki suruh aja mereka berdua nungguin kakak sampai selesai mandi. Nah, kerena waktu datang nya mereka berdua pas waktu sarapan. Ya udah, baekki basa-basi aja ngajakin mereka ikut sarapan. Eeehh, tau nya ditanggapin serius!" ujar baekhyun sambil menatap kedua teman kakak nya itu.

"Makanya baek, lo tuh sama mereka nggak perlu acara basa-basi baru kemaren aja lo kenal mereka. Mereka itu nggak kenal yg namanya tata krama. Jadi ngomong sama mereka nggak perlu pakai etika, ngerti?" ujar kai sambil mrngambil posisi duduk di depan adik yg setahun lebih kecil dibanding dirinya.

"Kai, lo niat menghancurkan image gue dan Lay depan baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol sambil memasang wajah garang. Baekhyun tertawa melihat tampang chanyeol yg sok serius itu. Soalnya, dia sudah terbiasa melihat tampang kedua sahabat kakaknya yg nggak pernah serius dan selalu periang itu.

Sejak 3 tahun yg lalu, persahabatan antara kakaknya dengan Chanyeol dan Lay memang nggak pernah berubah. Kalaupun ada yg berubah, mungkin hanya sifat dari cowok yg kini duduk berhadapan dengan nya.

Dulu, kakaknya itu sama sekali nggak perduli dengan lusinan yeoja atau namja yg ngejar-ngejar dirinya. Dulu dia berharap cukup satu orang saja yg menyukainya. Tapi, sekarang Kai sudaah berubah. Jangankan namja/yeoja yg dikenalnya, yg nggak dikenal pun diajak berkenalan. Dia bahkan mau semua yeoja atau namja menyukai dirinya. Baekhyun tau betul penyebab perubahan yg terjadi pada kai selama 3 tahun belakangan ini semata-mata karena. . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC TBC TBC

Sehun akan muncul di chap berikutnya...  
tergantung review, kalau mendukung saya lanjut.

Terimakasih...


	2. Chapter 2

**Berbahagialah bagi para pembaca yg sudah membaca novel asli dari cerita ini, jadi nggak bakalan penasaran.**

**MAGIC OF LOVE**

**CAST**

**Sehun**

**Jongin**

**Chanyeol**

**Lay**

Dulu, kakaknya itu sama sekali nggak perduli dengan lusinan yeoja atau namja yg ngejar-ngejar dirinya. Dulu dia berharap cukup satu orang saja yg menyukainya. Tapi, sekarang Kai sudaah berubah. Jangankan namja/yeoja yg dikenalnya, yg nggak dikenal pun diajak berkenalan. Dia bahkan mau semua yeoja atau namja menyukai dirinya. Baekhyun tau betul penyebab perubahan yg terjadi pada kai selama 3 tahun belakangan ini semata-mata karena. . . . .

Magic Of Love

Chapter 2

"Baek, kok kamu jadi melamun? Cepetan abisin rotinya," ujar Kai yg langsung membuyarkan lamunan cowok berpostur mungil dan berkulit putih itu. Baekhyun langsung nyengir kuda. Kalau sudah mulai memikirkan urusan kakaknya, dia memang suka membawanya dalam lamunan.

"Baekhyun habisin di mobil aja deh. Kakak hari ini mau ikut Pak Gun nggak? Mobil kakak masih di bengkel kan?" tanya baekhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Nggak usah, kakak naik bus aja deh. Lagian pulang sekolah nanti mobil kakak udah bisa diambil. Udah sana cepat pergi, nanti kamu terlambat sampai sekolah baru tau rasa,"

"Ya udah. Oya kak, entar bilangin mama ya kalau baekki ada ekskul. Jadi agak siangan pulang nya!" teriak baekhyun yg sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Titipin pesannya lewat Pak Gun aja. Hari ini kan Pak Gun mau nganterin mama arisan," jawab kai setengah berteriak.

"Ya deh, dah semuanya."

"Dah Baekki..." ujar Chanyeol dan Lay kompak.

Kai menatap curiga dengan gaya kedua sahabatnya. Belum sempat dirinya berkomentar, chanyeol sudah membuktikan kecurigaan nya.

"Aduh... makin hari adik mu makin manis aja! Ngegemesin deh. Boleh aku pinjam sehari nggak kai? Buat kencan!" ujar chanyeol ketika batang hidung baekhyun sudah nggak kelihatan lagi.

"Kau tau nggak sih lagi ngomong sama siapanya cewek manis yg kau maksud itu? Kalau kau ngomong sekali lagi, NIH!" ujar kai memberi isyarat dengan kelima jari kirinya yg diarahkan ke leher nya sambil memperagakan gaya pisau pemotong leher. Chanyeol langsung menelan ludah sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ah, aku kan Cuma bercanda doang kok!" ralat chanyeol buru buru.

"Oya ngomong-ngomong kau tau nggak alasan kami kesini?" tanya chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, tumben kalian datang kesini pagi-pagi, ada apa?" tanya kai penasaran.

"Kami berdua punya cerita seru. Headline news man!" jawab Lay semangat.

"Oya, ada berita apa nih, sampai kalian berdua bela-belain kesini pagi-pagi?" ujar kai semakin penasaran.

"Aku denger dari Chen, kelas kita bakalan kedatangan anak baru. Cowok sih, tapi katanya cakep." Seru chanyeol to the point dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Serius nih? Ya ampun!" ujar kai yg baru saja memasukkan potongan roti ke mulutnya sehingga kata serius kedengaran aneh. Roti dalam mulut kai langsung muncrat kemana-mana. Chanyeol dan lay memandang jijik ke arah sahabatnya.

"Seneng sih seneng kai, tapi jangan nyebar virus dong," ujar lay yg hampir saja kena muncratannya kai.

"I'm sorry, friend! Tapi yg jelas, kalian nggak bohongin aku kan? Jadi di tahun terakhir ini kelas kita akan kedatangan anggota baru yg high quality nih?"

"YAP! SERATUS BUAT KIM JONGIN!" uajr lay dan chanyeol kompak.

"Secara otomatis," ujar lay melanjutkan. "Kau harus berterimakasih kepadaku yg punya inisiatif datang kerumah kau buat ngabarin kabar ini. Kau bayangin aja kalau kami ngabarin pas kita lagi di kelas. Bertepatan dengan kalimat yg kau ucapkan yg berhubungan dengan high quality itu, kau pasti akan dijadikan papan setrikaan sma xiumin bakpao!" tawa lay langsung meledak. Chanyeol dan kai ikutan tertawa. Masuk akal sekali apa yg dikatakan lay barusan.

Xiumin alias Kim Minseok adlah teman sekelas kai and the gank. Jangan pernah berfikiran bahwa orang tua xiumin memang memberi nama anaknya xiumin bakpao. Tidak mungkin dan imposible sekali kalau sampai dia dikasih nama belakang bakpao sama orangtuanya.

Sejarah nama xiumin bisa berubah menjadi xiumin bakpao itu perlu dipertanyakan pada chanyeol, lay dan kai. Menurut mereka, faktor utamanya yaitu pipi xiumin yg ngembang kayak bakpao baru mateng.

Alasan yg tidak kalah pentingnya, yaitu karena xiumin tidak pernah meminjamkan PR nya kepada ketiga cowok cakep itu. Maklum, xiumin itu murid terpintar dikelas nya, jadi PR nya juga jadi the most wanted. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan itulah, chanyeol, lay dan kai akhirnya menjadi trio penemu nama belakang xiumin yg jadi famous di saentero sekolahnya.

Maklum, nggak ada lagi makhluk tembam di sekolah selain xiumin. Tapi xiumin nggak pernah mendengar anak-anak cowok menyebut nama "Maha Agungnya" itu langsung dihadapan nya. Kalau sampai xiumin mendengar langsung julukan itu, bisa dijadikan papan setrikaan mereka semua.

Masih di meja makan, ketiganya sibuk menertawakan xiumin bakpao tanpa menyadari kalau mereka sudah hampir telat masuk sekolah! Bi jung muncul di ruang makan dan membersihkan meja. Dirinya heran menatap ketiga cowok yg masih "Den kai, lima belas menit lagi sudah jam 7. Apa tidak sebaiknya den melanjutkan obrolan nya di sekolah saja?" tanay bi jung .

"Hampir jam 7? Ya ampun! Ayo lay, chan! Cept! Janagn sampai kita terlambat sampai disekolah! Hari biasa sih nggap apa-apa. Masalahnya kan kita mau ngeliat siswa baru dikelas kita!" ujar kai bergegas meraih tas sekolahnya sambil mengomandokan kedua sahabatnya. Ketiganya segera berlari ke halte bus.

...

Semenit sebelum bel, ketiganya sudah sampai disekolahan. Dengan nafas tidak beraturan, kai Cs menarik nafas penuh kelegaan sambil melangkah memasuki kelas.

`"Fiuh! Akhirnya kita sampai juga. Eeehh, Suho! Pagi!" ujar lay berpapasan dengan teman nya. Ketiga cowok cakep itu melangkah ke bangku mereka yg terletak di tengah ruang kelas.

"Hahahaha. Aku berasa jadi atlit pelari nasional deh, ya nggak kai?" ujar chanyeol sambil tertawa mengingat betapa tergesa-gesanya mereka barusan.

TEEEEEEETTTTT...belum sempai kai menjawab, bel tanda masuk berbunyi, memberhentikan pembicaraan ketiganya. Sebagian anak cewek yg sedang bergosip ria langsung bubar saat mendengar suara bel. Beberapa saat kemudian, Pak guru memasukki kelas.

Chen, ketua kelas langsung memberi instruksi pada anggota kelasnya untuk memberi hormat kepada pak guru dengan gaya khasnya-memakai buku paket untuk memukul meja-dengan alasan bahwa tangan nya terlalu mulus untuk dipakai memukul meja. Setelahnya, anak anak kembali duduk dan segera mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

lay mengeluarkan buku catatan satu-satunya yg ada didalam tas nya sambil melirik heran pada suho yg duduk disamping kanannya. Sepertinya suho lagi asyik menulis sesuatu di buku nya. Jangan-jangan ada PR lagi, soalnya nggak tau kenapa dia sampai lupa meminjam PR sama temannya kemarin sore. Kalau sampai lupa ngerjain pr, itu sama aja dia bunuh diri. Soalnya hukuman yg akan dikasih adalah membuat 50 kaimat dengan pepatah!

"Emang ada Pr, ho?" ujar lay saraya memanjangkan lehernya, berusaha mencari tahu apa yg sedang dikerjakan suho.

"Sejak kapan aku mengerjakan PR di sekolah? Udah sana, aku lagi menulis surat juga," ujar suho yg langsung dengan sigap menutup bukunya denga kedua tangan nya. Lay langsung mencibir pelan. Enak aja dikirain mau menbaca surat orang!

Setelah selesai menulis, suho mengoyak dan melipat kertas tersebut sehingga menjadi berukuran mini. Setelah itu suho langsung menyodorkan surat itu ke lay sambil membisikkan nama peneri surat, Chen. Lay mengambil nya dengan setengah hati.

"Tadi aja ngusir ngusir! Giliran perlu, langsung disodorin ke aku! Nggak pakai acara bilang terima kasih lagi!" sambil ngomel dalam hati, lay menyodorkan surat tersebut ke sisi yg duduk di belakangnya yg mengucapkan nama yang sama yg di dengarnya dari suho.

...  
"Nah anak-anak, sebelum masuk pelajaran. Bapak ingin memberitahukan bahwa kelas kita akan bertambah satu anggota lagi. Sebentar, bapak suruh masuk dulu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Kata pepatah kan, tak kenal maka tak sayaang," seru pak guru seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan melangkah keluar untuk memanggil murid baru itu.

Sementara pak guru meninggalkan kelas, siswa siswi sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pak guru masuk kembali ke kelas bersama denagn murid yg beliau ceritakan. Berbeda denagn keadaan kelas yg tadi begitu riuh, tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi sunyi dan sepi saat cowok itu melangkah memasukki kelas! Asli, siswa siswa di kelas langsung berhenti bernafas! Cowok berambut pirang itu mempunyai senyum yg memikat hati, dan kulit nya yg seputih susu itu menambah pesona nya yg sangat memikat, bahkan dengan fisik nya yg seperti itu ia bisa mengalahkan kecantikan seorang wanita. Semua anak cowok langsung sibuk bersiul-siul.

"Wah, incaran baru aku nih," komentar kai dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Lay, kok perasaan aku pernah liat tuh cewek ya?" tanya chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak lay. Posisi bangkunya dengan lay memang berdekatan.

"Caelah, kalau murid baru nya cowok cantik baru deh sok kenal," goda lay bersamaan dengan suara pak guru yg terdengar begitu keras.

"Nah, silahkan kamu memperkanalkan diri kamu. Nggak usah grogi ya, nak. Pelan-pelan saja, biar lambat asal..."

"SELAMAT!" ujar anak-anak kompak menyambung ucapan pak guru.

"Hush! Kalian ini, tong kosong nyaring bunyinya! Sudah, tenang dulu! Berikan kesempatan kepada Sehun untuk memperkenalkan diri," tegur pak guru. Tak lama, kelas mulai tenang kembali. Bukan karena mereka takut pada Pak Guru yg bernama Gru, melainkan mereka tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengetahui identitas penghuni baru.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Oh Sehun. Saya pindahan dari Busan. Salam kenal," ujar si tersangka utama penyebab kerusuhan di kelas.

"Jadi kita-kita manggil apa nih?" celetuk kai.

"Panggil saja Sehun," jawab nya berusaha ramah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mohon maaf sehun nya cuma baru sedikit, chap berikutnya bakalan sehun nya banyak,

Balasan review :

**Daddykaimommysehun **: iya ini udah di lanjut, makasih udah ninggalin jejak

**BaixianGurls ** : hahaha, iya ntah kenapa indah malah milih lay ikutan somplak disini :D makasih yah udah review  
Btw indah masih 16 tahun, jadi bisa panggil nama aja kok

**Ayupadma28** : kalau mau tau karena apa kai berubah ikutin aja terus ceritanya makasih udah review

**Byuncrackers ** : iya ini udah di lanjut. Makasih review nya.

**Rainrhainyrianarhianie ** : iya ini udah di rubah kok bahasanya, kemaren agak aneh juga sih baca tulisan sendiri :D  
dan makasih ya udah ngasih saran

**Wahyuthetun **: iya indah kepengen lay jadi somplak aja :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Berbahagialah bagi para pembaca yg sudah membaca novel asli dari cerita ini, jadi nggak bakalan penasaran.**

**MAGIC OF LOVE**

**CAST**

**Sehun**

**Jongin**

**Chanyeol**

**Lay**

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Oh Sehun. Saya pindahan dari Busan. Salam kenal," ujar si tersangka utama penyebab kerusuhan di kelas.

"Jadi kita-kita manggil apa nih?" celetuk kai.

"Panggil saja Sehun," jawab nya berusaha ramah.

Chapter 3

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, secepat kilat kai berjalan mendekati bangku Sehun yg berada di sudut depan kelas.

"Haloooooo Sehun... selamat datang di kelas yg tercinta ini ya. Aku harap kamu suka dengan acara penyambutan tadi. Aku jamin kamu akan betah di kelas ini." Sapa kai sok akrab.

Sehun masih sibuk memasukkan buku catatannya kedalam tas tanpa memperdulikan kai.

"Sehun... kok diam aja sih?" tanya kai, masing dengan nada sok akrab. Sehun yg memang dari awal sudah kesal dengan kai karena gayanya yg sok kecakepan langsung menatap tajam kearah cowok berpostur tinggi dan item di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak perlu kamu kasih tahu pun, aku udah sudah tau kalau aku akan betah disini. Malahan yg aku takutkan kamu yg akan menjadi tidak betah karena kedatangan ku. Jangan mentang-mentang karena aku adalah anak baru disini, kamu menjadi berfikir bisa ngerjain aku." Ujar sehun sinis ke arah kai. Kai yg tadinya baru saja ingin mengambil posisi duduk disamping sehun, kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Aduuh... kok sinis banget sih. Marah ya? Sorry deh. Rugi loh kalau kamu marah sama salah satu cowok paling famous di SMA ini. Salaman dulu dong, hitung-hitung sebagai tanda perkenalan," ujar kai tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangan nya. "Aku kai. Lengkapnya..."

"Nggak perlu nyebutin nama lengkap kamu segala deh. Aku nggak berminat untuk tau. Kamu fikir kamu siapa? Kamu bukan orang penting. Singkirkan tangan mu." Jawab sehun tanpa memperdulikan tangan yg terulur kaku dihadapannya.

Kai tampak keki berat. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan ditolak jabatan tangan sama cowok yg benar-benar masih baru dikelasnya. Setengah bingung membalas kata-kata buat balasan penolakannya sehun, kai menjawab, "Ah, kamu bercanda kan?"

"Sorry ya, waktu ku terlalu berharga buat bercandain kamu," jawab sehun sambil tersenyum. Hati kai mencelos, senyum langsung memudar dari bibirnya.

"haha, belum tau aku dia!" umpat kai dalam hati sambil melangkah pergi dari hadapan sehun.

Tak berapa lama setelah kai kembali kebangku nya, chanyeol dan lay tampak menghampiri sehun.

"Hallo sehun, aku chanyeol dan ini lay. Salam kenal yah," seru chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya diikuti lay dari belakang. Keduannya tersenyum simpul saat sehun meraih tangan mereka. Sehun bahkan balas tersenyum pada chanyeol dan lay. Dari jauh, kai mengamati tingkah sehun dengan muka kesal. Dia betul-betul tak habis pikir dengan sikap sehun yg super judes, apalagi hanya ditunjukkan untuk dirinya. Setelah itu, sehun berjalan pergi. Entah kemana dia. Tapi kemanapun sehun pergi untuk menghabiskan jam istirahatnya, jelas kai sama sekali tidak berniat untuk perduli.

"Curang kau kkamjong, nggak nungguin kita-kita." Ujar chanyeol ketika dirinya dan lay berjalan mendekati kai setelah berkenalan dengan sehun.

"Iya nih, baru dengar bunyi bel. Eh... taunya udah berdiri didekat murid baru itu. Mau TP yah? Ngajak kencan ya? Kau memang tidak pernah sabaran soal cowok cantik," ujar lay menimpali sambil tertawa. Kai hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi istilah TP alias tebar pesona yg ditujukan buat dirinya. Kemudian, diberikannya tanda dengan jari telunjuknya agar chanyeol dan lay berjalan mendekatinya. Kai merangkulkan lengannya dibahu kedua sahabatnya itu dan mulai berbisik-bisik pelan agar tak ada yg bisa menguping perkataannya dari jarak satu meter. Dia akan memberitahukan chanyeol dan lay sesuatu yg baginya adalah sebuah aib. Dan jelas, HANYA mereka berdua yg boleh tahu.

"Aku kasih tahu sama kalian ya. Tapi please jangan tertawa. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa tersenyum bahkan ngebalas salam kalian sehangat dan seramah tadi! Tau nggak? Aku betul-betul terasa terhina. Aku ditolak pas ngajakin dia kenalan dan jabatan tangan sama dia, bayangin coba!" ujar kai dengan volume suara yg super kecil.

"HAH? SEHUN NOLAK KENALAN SAMA KIM JONGIN?!" teriak chanyeol dan lay bersamaan.

"Iya! Sssssttttt ... pelanin dikit suara kalian bisa nggak sih?" ujar kai sambil menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir agar chanyeol dan lay mengecilkan volume suara mereka. Ia tak mau gara-gara chanyeol dan lay, anak-anak sekelas jadi tahu tentang hal memalukan yg dialaminya.

"Kalau aku sih, mendingan gantung diri di pohon cabe, kai!" ujar chanyeol dengan niat bercanda.

"Kai, Kai. Malangnya nasibmu nak! Tapi memang itu salah mu sendiri sih" seru lay tertawa.

"Jangan gitu dong! Sebenarnya aku Cuma ingin cari perhatian dia aja. Mana ku tau kalau dia itu cowok bertempramen tinggi. Biasanya kan mereka bakalan tersipu malu kalau udah gue goda. Ini? Segitu doang udah marah! By the way, aku benaran merasa terhina nih sama perlakuan anak baru itu. Awas aja dia. Nanti malam aku akan susun rencana buat balas dendam ke dia," janji kai sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh, nanti balam bukannya kau ada acara kencan sama si kyungsoo?" kata chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Oh, iya! Aku sampai lupa kan? Udah ah. Kesel ngomongin cewek itu melulu. Yuk ke kantin!"

...

Setelah istirahat berakhir, pelajaran yang tersisa itu adalah pelajaran sejarah, ekonomi dan matematika. Entah kenapa hari sabtu adalah hari yg paling menyenangkan bagi kelas kai.

Jam pertama dan kedua, mereka akan bertemu dengan Pak Gru yg sangat jago meninabobokkan muridnya lewat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yg diasuhnya. Lalu mereka juga akan menerima pelajaran dari guru sejarah yg selalu membahas tentang manusia purba. Kai jadi curiga kalau Bu Karin adalah reinkarnasinya Homo Sapiens. Itu bukan berarti kai menghina wajah buru sejarahnya itu. Maksudnya, apa penting membahas manusia purba di zaman modern seperti ini.

Jam ke empat sampai jam ketujuh akan di babat habis oleh pelajaran ekonomi dan matematika, hari ini sama sekali tidak bersin meskipun tetap menguap seperti biasanya. Dan pelajaran matematika menutup hari ini dengan SEMPURNA. Dua jam mereka harus mendengarkan penjelasan yang membosankan dari Pak Doris. Sungguh luar biasa kecepatan mulut guru yg satu itu sampai-sampai semua murid berprasangka kalau Pak Doris mengikuti senam mulut.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, kai harus menyelesaikan semua mata pelajaran itu tanpa berniat untuk tidur atau bahkan tertidur. Ketika mendengar bel berbunyi, baik kai, chanyeol maupun lay langsung mengucap syukur sebesar-besarnya. Sebelum pulang kerumah, kai mampir terlebih dahulu kebengkel langganan keluarganya untuk mengambil mobil sport hitam kesayangannya yang sempat lecet gara-gara kai tidak hati-hati waktu memarkirkan nya. Setengah jam kemudian, kai sudah tiba dirumahnya.

...

Hari ini Bi Jung masak apa?" ujar kai menyapa Bi Jung yg sedang ada di dapur ketika sampai dirumahnya. Bi Jung langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara khas kai.

"Eh, udah pulang toh, den? Hari ini bibi tidak memasak. Tadi nyonya pesan, katanya biar nyonya yg masak." Jawab Bi Jung sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Mama mau masak, Bi? Bukannya bunda ada arisan sama ibu-ibu sekompleks?" tanya kai bingung.

"Nyonya bilang hari ini tidak mau pergi arisan. Nyonya mau memasak bulgogi dan sup rumput laut, katanya mau dikasih ke tetangga baru kita, Den. Sekalian masakin buat den Kai dan Baekhyun juga."

"O... tetangga sebelah yang baru pindah itu. Ehm, mama sekarang lagi ada di mana Bi?

"Ada dikamarnya, katanya mau mencari celemek."

"Ya udah. Kai mau ke kamar dulu. Nanti kalau masakan mama udah selesai, panggil kai turun ya Bi!."

"Baik, den. Oh iya, tadi ada telefon dari den Chanyeol."

"Ya, makasih bi." Seru kai sambil bergegas kekamar nya..

Sesampainya di kamr tidurnya. Kai melemparkan tas dan sepatu sekolahnya sembarangan. Memang biasanya bi jung yg selalu membereskan semua barang kai yg tidak pernah rapi itu. Setelah itu, kai beranjak ke kursi santainya dan diraihnya handphone yg ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Halo? Chan? Cari aku ya? Sorry, tadi aku singgah dulu ke bengkel. Aku lupa bawa hp hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya kai to the point ketika mendengar suara chanyeol di seberang telepon.

"Aku memang mencarimu kau tadi. Dan sebelumnya nih kai, pleaseee... aku mohon dengan sangat! Tolong aku dong, suruh Bi Jung buat nggak ngangkat hp mu. Wuidih kaiii, kau tahu tidak sih seberapa kagetnya aku waktu dengar suaranya Bi Jung bilang, _Halloo, can I help you please?"_

"Hahaha...Maaf deh. Pasti kerjaan baekhyun tuh, yang ngajarin Bi Jung bahasa inggris," ujar kai sambil tertawa.

"Eeeeh... ketawa lagi. Aku hampir jantungan tau! Aku fikir sahabat ku udah berubah jadi nenek-nenek. Tau nya giliran aku nanya, dianya jawab, INI BI JUNG! Keren nggak tuh nama," ujar chanyeol terbahak-bahak.

"kualat loh entar bilangin Bi Jung nenek-nenek. Entar aku laporin ke Bi Jung, biar kau tidak dimasakin lagi sama bi Jung." Ujar kai menanggapi.

"Eh, jangan dong kai. Biar sekarang udah nenek-nenek, mudanya kan mirip sama Julia Robert." Ujar chanyeol yg takut tidak kebagian jatah nasi goreng spesial buatan Bi Jung lagi.

"Wuihdiih, itu lebih menghina lagi chan. Udah jelas banget kalau Bi Jung bagaikan langit dan bumi dengan Julia Robert!"

"Tuh kan, kau saja juga menghina Bi Jung, kai."

"Eh, aku bukan menghina Bi Jung, jangan salah dong! Kalau kau tadi sudah jelas-jelas menghina dia dengan bilang dia nenek-nenek. Aku kan ngomong memang pada dasarnya Bi Jung bagaikan langit dan bumi dengan juliaaa... eh, tunggu-tunggu," kai mendadak sadar dengan tujuan utamanya menelepon chan yeol. Yg jelas tujuannya bukan buat ngegosipin Bibi Jung!

"Ngomong-ngomong dari tadi pulsa ku jalan terus Cuma buat ngebahas Bi Jung nih? Cepat ngomong, ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Hahahaha, btw aku tadi menelepon buat..."

TUT...TUT...TUT...TUT...

"Halo? Halo? Kai?" panggil chanyeol saat sambungan telepon nya dengan kai tiba-tiba terputus

"Aku telfon balik deh," ujar chanyeol berinisiatif.

"Halo?" sapa kai dari seberang.

"Aku belum selesai ngomong juga -_-"

"Maaf, kehabisan pulsa man," ujar kai nyengir kuda.

"Hari gini kehabisan pulsa?"

"Udah cepat, ada apa kau menelefon ku?" tanya kai penasaran."

"Aku nelfon sebenartnya simple banget urusannya. Aku cuma mau ngucapin selamat bermalam minggu aja. Eh udah dulu ya, pulsa jalan terus nih. Daaahhhh!"

"HAH?! Cuma mau bilang itu? Halo? Halo? Chanyeol? Yah! Sia-sia dong pulsa ku" teriak kai setelah pembicaraan nya dengan chanyeol berakhir (tepatnya diakhiri oleh chanyeol). Kai meletakkan kembali HP nya ke meja, lalu bergegas mengganti pakaian seragamnya. Masih dengan perasaan kesal karena sudah dikerjain oleh si chanyeol. Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas springbaed empuknya dan kemudian terlelap.

Satu jam kemudian kai terbangun dari tidurnya karena perut keroncongan. Diliriknya jam di dinding kamarnya. Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak ia pulang sekolah, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda bi Jung memanggilnya untuk turun makan. Kai segera mencuci mukanya dan bergegas turun kebawah untuk mencari tersangka utama yg telah membuat dirinya kelaparan.

"MAMA!" teriak kai dari anak tangga. "Kapan selesai masaknya?"

"eh kok teriak-teriak begitu? Sabar sedikit, sudah hampir selesai kok."

Kai tampak tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar bahwa masakan mamanya sudah matang.

"Oya ma, ngomong-ngomong sudah sejak kapan tetangga kita pindah?" tanya kai penasaran.

"Loh, Pak Soman kan sudah pindah dari sebulan yang lalu. Kamu nggak merasa sepi belakangan ini? Makanya mama sering sekali waktu kenalan papanya mau membeli rumahnya Pak Soman. Kamu ini gimana sih, sampai tetangga sendiri pindah aja tidak sadar. Gara-gara sibuk kencan yah?" tanya Bu Haecul menebak.

"Ah mama, kayak nggak pernah muda aja..." jawab kai santai.

"Kamu mau pergi lagi nanti malam? Pulangnya jangan kemalaman ya! Mama tidak suka anak mama keluyuran seperti preman," ujar mama melirik kai yg dengan pasrahnya mengut-mangut setuju. Ya jelas harus setuju dong! Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa mobil pribadi kai dicabut hak setirnya..

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong Baekki kok belum pulang ya Kai? Sudah jam segini. Biasanya jam 11 dianya udah sampai dirumah," tanya bu haecul cemas.

"Mana kai tahu! Lagi mejeng di Mall kali sama teman-temannya."

"Ih, kkamjong jahat deh!" seru baekhyun mengagetkan kai.

"Ya ampun Baek, kamu muncul darimana?!" seru kai spontan.

"Dari pintu rumah dong, masa dari langit!" ujar baekhyun sewot.

"Dari mana saja sayang?" tanya bu haecul menyapa baekhyun. Dipeluknya baekhyun seolah sudah tidak bertemu setahun lamanya.

"Dari kegiatan ekskul, mama. Kan baekki udah bilang ke kkamjong jelek itu, dasar kakaknya aja yang nggak perduli sama adik! Tega banget pakai acara ngarang-ngarang cerita. Lagian baekki juga udah bilang ke Pak Gun"

"Yeee... emangnya aku harus menghafal kegiatan mu? Kamu fikir aku sekretaris pribadi kamu ya?" ujar kai membela diri.

"Eh, sudah...sudah! jangan bertengkar yang penting kan semua sudah ada dirumah. Hari ini memang mama tidak pergi arisan. Jadi Pak Gun siap antarin kamu langsung pergi ke kantor papa," ujar bu haecul menjelaskan.

"Ayo, ganti baju dulu sana, habis itu turun makan siang, masakan mama udah siap nih. Bi Jung, masukkin ke rantangnya sekalian ya," ujar bu Heacul mengomando baekhyun dan Bi Jung seraya melepaskan celemeknya.

Baekhyun nampak memberikan hormat ke mama nya dan bergegas naik ke lantai atas untuk berganti pakaian, sementara kai dan Bu Haecul berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membawa masakan yang sudah dipindahkan ke mangkuk besar.

"Ma, tolong ambilin kai piring dong," ujar kai bersemangat sambil melirik ke arah meja makan.

"Eit! Kamu jangan makan dulu! Mama ada tugas buat kamu sebelum makan!" ujar bu haecul memukul tangan kai yg sudah berniat mencomot masakan gulai di meja.

"Terus makannya kapan? Tugas apa sih ma? Nanti kalau kai mogok makan, mama juga kan yg repot!" ujar kai sambil mengelus perutnya. Bu haecul tergelak mendengar ucapan putra sulung nya tersebut.

"Malah bagus, porsi kamu nanti mama kasih ke papa dan baekhyun. Udah gitu hemat sabun pencuci lagi."

"Ah, mama! Udah ah. Kayak yang senang aja anaknya mogok makan. Tugas apa sih?" tanya kai penasaran.

"Tidak susah kok. Mama cuma nyuruh kamu mengantarkan bulgogi dan sup rumput laut ke tetangga baru kita.

"Loh, kok kai sih. Kenapa bukan Bi Jung saja yg nganterin?" tanya kai protes.

"Kamu ini kebiasaan ngandalin Bi Jung terus. Udah untung mama nggak nyuruh kamu masak, nyuci piring, nyuci baju, terus beresin kamar sendiri. Ayo sana antarkan. Lagian kamu bisa sekalian kenalan sama putranya Pak Oh Kyuhyun yg cantik. Mama denger-denger sih dia seumuran sama kamu.

"Oooh, kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi ma? Kalau ada cowok cantik nya sih, nggak perlu disuruh juga kai rela nganterin kok. Mana, mana?" ujar kai yg tiba-tiba saja jadi semangat menjalankan tugas dari mama nya.

Kai langsung melangkah ke dapur, lalu meraih rantang yang sudah diisi dengan bulgogi dan sup rumput laut sama Bi jung. Dari dapur, kai langsung melangkah kerumah tetangga barunya dengan perut melilit karena lapar, namun hati tetap deg-degan. Kira-kira gimana ya muka cowok itu? Cantik nggak ya?

...

"Halooooo. Spadaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak kai kesal. Sudah lebih dari lima menit dirinya menekan bel dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila di depan pintu rumah tetangganya itu. Ada orang nggak sih ini rumah?!

Kai yg mulai kesal memegang gagang pintu rumah tetangga barunya itu. Kali aja, pintu rumahnya nggak dikunci. Agak aneh sih kalau itu yang terjadi. Tapi... pintu rumahnya beneran nggak dikunci. Sekarang rasa kesal kai telah berubah jadi kaget.

"Ya ampun, ini rumah kok nggak dikunci sama yang punya?" ujar kai dalam hati sambil melongokkan kepalanya kedalam rumah tetangga barunya itu. Tiba-tiba didekat pintu, dia mendengar suara seseorang menggertaknya. Ketika menoleh ke asal suara, matanya terbelalak melihat seorang cowok cantik! Diakah putra Pak kyuhyun yg dimaksud oleh Mama?!

"Hei! Mau jadi maling ya?" ujar cowok itu ketus.

"Kamu... kamu..?!" ujar kai terbata-bata saking kagetnya. Kai memandangi orang yang ada dihadapannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Meski hanya menggunakan baju kaos tak berlengan dan celana tiga per empat. Cowok yg ada di hadapan kai amatlah mempesona.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sekarang yg mengusik pikiran kai, kenapa cowok itu kini bisa dihadapannya? Dirumah tetangga barunya itu? Dengan pakaian santai itu? Bahkan sambil mendengarkan headphone? Belum habis kai mencerna apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, cowok itu sudah ada dihadapan kai dengan jarak super dekat.

Bahkan hidung mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya kai tak percaya.

"Aku yang harusnya nanya. Ngapain kamu disini?" jawab cowok itu ketus.

"Ngapain aku disini?! Tunggu, tunggu! Sehun, jangan bilang kalau kamu tinggal disini?"

"Iya, aku memang tinggal disini. Emangnya kenapa?" tanya cowok yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sehun, sambil memandang kearah kai yang tampak shock berat.

"Malapetaka apa lahi nih?!" ujar kai spontan.

"Malapetaka?! Ini rumah aku! Yang bikin jadi malapetaka itu kalau kamu ada disini! Cepat jelasin ke aku. Ada urusan apa kamu datang kesini, dan darimana kamu dapat alamat rumah aku?" tanya sehun ketus.

"Aku disini itu mau nganterin masakan Bulgogi dan Sup Rumput Laut buatan mama aku buat orang dirumah ini. Tapi dasar orangnya budeg nggak ketulungan, aku udah nge-bel sampai tangan udah mau putus kali, masih nggak ada yg bukain pintu. Aku kira nggak ada orang, jadinya mau iseng-iseng coba buka pintunya. Kali aja nggak dikunci. Eehh, tiba-tiba lagi, muncul deh makhluk pucat di hadapan aku. Ck, ck, ck.. kamu mestinya bersyukur karna yg datang itu aku, bukannya maling! Lagipula dengarin lagu aja pakai di stel keras-keras, sampai bel rumah bunyi aja kamu nggak tau! Pintu rumah harusnya dikun..."

"Eh, nggak usah deh sok menggurui gitu. Kamu itu sama buruknya sama maling!" ujar sehun memotong ceramah kai. Mendengar penuturan sehun. Kai mencibir pelan.

"Lain kali aku suruh maling beneran kesini, baru tau rasa dia," umpat kai dalam hati. "Nih, ambil, bilangin ke mama mu kalau itu dari mama aku," ujar kai menyodorkan rantangan yg sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Dari mama mu, buat mama ku? Tunggu, tunggu, maksud kamu apa? Memangnya mama kamu temenan sama mama kamu?" ujar sehun yg tampak belum sadar kalau rumah barunya tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah kai.

"Kamu sini deh, keluar sebentar. Kamu lihat pagar berwarna coklat itu? Yg dihalamannya ada mobil sport hitam itu? Kamu liat?!" tanya kai sambil menunjuk rumahnya sendiri.

"Ya iyalah. Orang rumahnya sebelahan sama rumah aku, gimana akunya nggak ngeliat." Jawab sehun.

"Betul, itu memang ruma tetangga kamu hun, tapi yang lebih penting lagi kamu harus tau siapa yg tinggal disitu," ujar kai sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah dadanya.

"Hah, ?! maksud kamu. Kamu tetangga baru aku?"

"A-ha! Sekarang kayaknya otakmu udah mulai jalan ya? Betul sehun, AKU! Ya udah aku permisi dulu, gerah ngeliatin mukamu terus. Oh iya, selamat datang 'Sayangku' Tetanggaku!" ujar kai berjalan pulang meninggalkan sehun yg terpaku dirumahnya.

Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua itu kalau menyadari kamar mereka juga tepat bersebelahan. Bahkan buruknya, hanya terpisahkan oleh dinding pembatas rendah. Yg artinya satu sama lain bisa saling mengunjungi dengan bebasnya. Ada 5 huruf yang menggambarkan kondisi dua rumah itu, dan 5 huruf itu adalah G-A-W-A—T !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai. Gimana ? masih kurang panjang kah?

maaf nggak di balas riview nya, tapi saran yang masuk tetap di penuhi kok.

Review lagi yah.


End file.
